


Hold my hand tightly

by weird_experiences_and_feelings



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 07:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weird_experiences_and_feelings/pseuds/weird_experiences_and_feelings
Summary: This starts out with hoppean and minarchist snuggling i guess, nothing interesting, just the two of them
Relationships: Hoppean & Minarchist (Centricide), Hoppean/Minarchist (Centricide)
Kudos: 1





	Hold my hand tightly

Hoppean was , well , with minarchist tonight , his arms and wings wrapped around minarchist .  
He couldn’t sleep at the thought of how gay this was , and the events that lead to this .  
Did minarchist actually like him or was he just pitying him?

he gently nuzzles minarchists shoulder ...  
Minarchist puts his hands on one of hoppeans cold , bony ones ..  
he blushes a light pink...

“You do know your sleeping on top of the blankets, and not underneath them ?”  
Minarchist sleepily points out.

“. im perfectly comfortable ontop of the blankets, with you...”  
He says , his tone loving , and softer than usual, minarchist just Assumes this is because he is tired .

“Whatever you say hoppsey..”  
After that the room goes silent again , the only noise that can be heard is that of the air conditioner....

Hoppean is simply to tired to worry about it being gay ..

And minarchist is simply too tired to think about it ..  
the two just fall asleep peacefully in each others arms .

**Author's Note:**

> Yes i know this is very short but im up at 5:00 , writing this when i shouldve gone back to sleep after waking up


End file.
